Late night tears
by drvvh
Summary: Calleighs past causes tears late at night[angsty fluff] SC


A/N:Hey all! This is just a little bit of a sad peice that is slightly autobiographical(minus having tim speedle as my husband) so don't critize me on content.My grammar probably kinda sucks too so please don't comment on that. 

pairing: there's a little bit of S/C but it's minimal 

rating:I say nothing over PG-13 

I also wanted to dedicate this to tessa first and fore most. her stories always make my day, and recently I really need the pick-me-up, so thank you very much. And also to all the other awesome authors(jackie and yana, just to name two!) 

love you guys! 

~Dorothy 

now on with the show! 

*************** 

The tears streamed down Calleigh's face as she lay in on her side of the California king. Her back was to her husband in hopes of hiding her distress. The pain of her childhood often would plague her sleep, leaving her in a fit of tears. 

Some nights she cried over her parent's abusive relationship. Others about her estrangement from her mother. Tonight, however, she cried for the one person who had truly been able to make life better for her when she was a little girl. 

Calleigh felt kind of ridiculous for crying over her dead grandmother. She felt ridiculous especially since her grandma had been dead for over 15 years. She had spent years dealing with the grief that was buried deep down inside of her psyche, but some nights she still cried over the loss of such an important person in her life. 

When ever Calleigh needed to feel true love and safety in her life she had always gone to her grandma's house. Her grandma was a little spitfire with a heart the size of the Mississippi river. The day that she died had been one of the hardest day's in Calleigh's life. 

It was two days before Calleigh's 15th birthday that her family found out about her grandmother's cancer. Two weeks after that Grandma Dusquene had a massive stroke during an argument with her husband of 54 years. 

Calleigh had been living with them when the stroke happened, and had take the responsibility of notifying family ,friends, and their church pastor, while her grandfather was at the hospital awaiting word on her grandmothers condition. 

As a testament to her granny's southern stubbornness, the woman had lived almost a month more after the stroke. The day she had died she was in her own home with all her children and her most precious granddaughter by her side. 

That day had changed Calleigh's life more than she would ever admit to anyone. She had been the strong one in the family. She cried silent tears when everyone else was sobbing. She was the one offering a small smile when things seemed hopeless. This denial of grief came back to bit her in the ass through out the rest of her life. 

Nights of tears and uncontrollable sadness would wash over her for no apparent reason. Normally Calleigh was good at containg her grief enough not to alert her husband, but some times her best job just wasn't good enough. Tim Speedle would wake to the sound of her sobs, automatically wrapping his arms around her. Calleigh would curl up against his chest, relishing in the comfort that she hadn't though she needed. 

Tonight was much the same. He had been reading a book when her heard the tell tale sniffles. He set the light reading aside .Scooting over to her side of the bed he pulled his little blonde haired beauty of a wife into his strong, loving arms. He pulled her long hair out of her tear stained face, wiping at the salty rivers with his thumb. 

He soothingly kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "What's 'matter baby?". His voice was colored with concern and love. 

"I just miss her... I miss her so mu-uch" she hiccuped as she clung to his thread bare T-shirt. 

"I know you do, just let it all out ," encouraged her. 

By the time Calleigh was all cried out, she had fallen asleep in Tim's arms. Tim didn't really mind at all. It had taken him a lot of time to get to the point where she would except him comfort, and he didn't want to spoil that feeling. 

Carefully turning of the bedside lamp, Tim spooned his wife, as he too drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
